


Eggsy's Good With His Tongue

by missymay_gypsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Reggsy - Fandom
Genre: Day Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Implied Oral Sex, Little bit of smut, Oral Sex, Reggsy - Freeform, Smut, Tongues, roxwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymay_gypsy/pseuds/missymay_gypsy
Summary: Eggsy’s good with his tongue. His ability comes back to bite him.





	Eggsy's Good With His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first fic I've written in a while. After seeing Kingsman: The Golden Circle twice my love for Roxy and Eggsy has returned. What the movie did to my favorite characters and relationships left me pissed off, hence the fic.  
> I'm planning on maybe writing some more of them depending on the feedback.
> 
> This work is un-betaed, all faults are my own. Please comment, review or like etc if you like it.

Roxanne Morton discovers that Gary “Eggsy” Unwin can roll his tongue one night during their Kingsman training.

It’s during the hour the candidates have before lights out that they get the chance to relax or simply get to know one another. Roxy sits on Eggsy’s bed with JB settled into her lap, he shows her the various shapes he can make. She was somewhat impressed by the clover-like shape he was able to achieve.

Roxy reveals that she’s double jointed in both her shoulders, slightly pulling down the sleeves of her top to show him. Moments before Merlin barges in to announce ‘lights out’, she mentions she can also do the splits.  
  
It’s information Eggsy never forgets.

* * *

As part of their job, Kingsman agents, of course, were expected to travel to foreign countries to complete their missions. That required at least a base knowledge of the language of the country they were currently in or the nationality of their target.    
Roxy has grown up learning or attempting to learn different languages, having attended an expensive private school where it was compulsory to learn two different languages. She was always better at one than the other with her French surpassing her Spanish.

During one of their language lessons for a series of upcoming missions, Lancelot learns that Eggsy never learned a second language at school, however, he has shown his fast ability to learn. She finds herself becoming jealous of his ability to learn faster than her and already have a language down pat before she can conjugate her verbs without a mistake.  
She reassures herself with the fact that Eggsy hasn’t learned French yet and can still surpass him at something in the language department. That is until he has a mission has to learn it himself. Her competitiveness kicks in and throws herself into learning any other language Eggsy doesn’t yet know.

“You’re quite good at learning foreign tongues Galahad,” Merlin comments when he enters the room both Roxy and Eggsy are currently occupying.

He smiles, “You should see what I can do with my actual tongue bruv.”  

Eggsy winks at Roxy before returning his attention back to the information in front of him.

She scoffs and shakes her head at him.

_The things she’s dreamt about his tongue doing to her_

* * *

 

The two Kingsman agents are currently waiting for their target to arrive during a mission. They’re standing at a bar table, Eggsy drinking a martini with Roxy currently nursing a whiskey sour, pretending to be a couple.

They stand close to one another, acting like a loved-up couple while pretending to be engaged in conversation. In reality, they're looking around at all entries and exits, the amount of security and cameras, all while keeping an eye out for the target to appear at any moment.

Roxy takes a sip of her cocktail, the whiskey providing her with a warm sensation in her throat. Placing the drink back down onto the table, she watches Eggsy steal the maraschino cherry from her drink and quickly place it in his mouth. She’s about to protest, revealing that she left it to last for a reason until she sees his Adam’s apple start to move and he slightly sucks in his cheeks. Only seconds later he pulls out a knotted cherry stem and places it on the napkin in front of her. Roxy swallows hard, feeling a sudden warm rush between her legs and stares at him before taking another sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

 

 _Fuck,_ she thinks, _What else can this boy’s tongue do?_

He gives a cheeky grin and winks at her before leaning into her ear, “Target. 4 o’clock.’

Roxy gives a slight nod before Eggsy takes his martini and walks away. She downs the rest of her drink before she starts on her target.

* * *

 

 _Holy crap!_  

Roxanne Morton has just experienced the most intense and pleasurable orgasm she has ever received in her entire life, brought on by Eggsy’s tongue alone.

She would very much like to meet the woman who taught Eggsy how to use his clever tongue like that. Roxy wants to take her to a bar, wine and dine her and thank her on behalf of all women Eggsy has ever been with.

She’s panting, trying to catch her breath while her body is covered with a thin layer of sweat. She feels him chuckle before hearing him.

 

“I don't think it would end well luv,” he responds while she looks down at him puzzled. 

“Well, for her at least.”

  _Bullocks,_ she thinks.

“Did I say that out loud?”

 

Roxy feels him smile while he kisses his way up her body to meet her mouth. She can taste herself on his tongue and moans loudly while wrapping her legs around Eggsy’s waist. He pulls away, looking down into her eyes while moving a strand of hair away from her eyes.

“It’s a’right luv. I think I can forgive ya, considering I probably just, ‘ands down, gave ya the best orgasm you’ve ever had,” he says while placing kisses on her cheeks, nose, and forehead before moving his way to her neck.

Roxy rolls her eyes and playfully hits his bicep. Before she can object to his statement, a loud moan escapes her mouth when his mouth clamps around her right breast while his tongue swirls around her puckered nipple. Her fingers find purchase in his hair, making sure his mouth doesn't leave its spot while she begins to grind her hips against him. Eggsy brings his hand up to pay attention to her other breast while Roxy’s left hand begins to claw at his back. She tightens the grip her legs have around his waist and flips them over. Eggsy detaches his mouth from the soft skin and looks up at her. Roxy’s blonde hair has fallen in front of her face and partially covered her breasts before she tucks it behind her ears. She stares down into his blue eyes and a cheeky smile appears on her face, his left eyebrow lifts questionably.

 

“Well then Mr. Unwin,” she says before she starts to grind against his stomach, making sure he can feel her wetness, “it’s only fair then that I do the same for you as you did for me.”

She bites her lip before her hand wraps around his length, her other hand placed on the bed next to Eggsy to give her support. Roxy slightly leans down to place a kiss on his chest before she quickly nips at his nipple, with the man under her letting out a strangled moan. She lightly bites then soothes his earlobe with her tongue, “you may have given ME one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had,” she whispers before pulling away and ceasing the pumping of her hand, “but I’m about to give you YOUR greatest orgasm, Eggsy Unwin.”

 He smirks up at her, moving his hands to grip her hips.

 “Well then luv, you better get to it.”

 Roxy leans down to capture his lips, her teeth capturing his bottom lip.

 Before she can move away, Eggsy has both arms wrapped around her waist.

 “I seem to recall you saying somet’ing about being able to do the splits?”

 She smirks at Eggsy before guiding him inside of her.

* * *

Roxy discovers it one morning during breakfast, spoon feeding him the last of the food he refuses to eat. At age four, Harry Lee Unwin can roll his tongue. She watches the boy who, she thinks, is the perfect mixture of both her and Eggsy.

Roxy tells Eggsy her discovery when he returns from the Kingsman headquarters later that day.

 

“Must of gotten it from his extremely handsome and talented father,” he says jokingly with a smile on his face.

 “Well like his father, I think that tongue of his will get him into trouble one day.”

 “Probably. Or be a hit with the ladies.”

 

She smiles before both of them breaking into laughter while Roxy drapes her arms around his neck as best she can.

His smile suddenly drops.

“What’s the matter?”

“I swear to god our daughter better not be able to do that,” he says while his hands move to rest on Roxy’s protruding stomach.

She chuckles, “What?”

“I swear, if she can do that with her tongue she’ll never be allowed to date. Ever.”

She scoffs at him before rolling her eyes and giggling. His forehead comes to meet hers.

“Oh my silly husband,” she says while shaking her head, “you still have a good three months before our daughter is brought into this world so stop your worrying.”

She kisses him before she departs for the kitchen to finish dinner.

 

Eggsy is very relieved when both of his daughters start dating and show no ability to be able to maneuver their tongues like he and Harry can.

That is until their youngest daughter’s eighteenth birthday party comes around while he watches her drunkenly show her friends all the shapes she can make with her tongue.

  
  



End file.
